


Let It Go

by Ellawashere14



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Guilt, Hurt/Comfort, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 02:18:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4688768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellawashere14/pseuds/Ellawashere14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke struggles with the guilt of what she had to do but she's not alone. One shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let It Go

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for any mistakes. Sorry! 
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own The 100

I see them.

"I know you do Clarke."

I see them too

"When will it stop Bellamy?"

It won't. I know it won't and so do you.

"I don't know."

"I keep thinking back. Did I make the right decision? Was it worth it?"

Bellamy sighs, "You saved us Clarke. All of us."

Clarke grits her teeth, "Really? All of us. They were our people too Bellamy."

"It was us or them."

It was survival

"You didn't have a choice. There was no other way."

There's always a choice.

Clarke grimaces, "There's always another way."

Bellamy stands up. She needs to move on. She has too.

"What is done cannot be undone."

"When does it get easier?" Clarke questions. But she knows it doesn't. It never does and never will.

It doesn't

Bellamy answers with the truth. She needs to wake up and understand the true reality, "When you realise out here, it's either you live or you die."

There's no in between.

Clarke stands up.

I'm a survivor

She looks down into the river.

I'm a killer

She jumps.

I'm still human

Bellamy grabs her just in time "NO."

Clarke pleads with him "let me go. Please."

You don't understand

"I do understand Clarke. We made the decision together. This isn't all on you." Bellamy desperately explains.

"I can't" Clarke cries.

"YOU CAN. I am not going to let you do this. You saved us Clarke. Nothing else matters." Bellamy struggles to hold onto Clarke.

"Let me go please." Clarke begs

I can't. Don't you understand? I love you and we are in this together.

"Never." Bellamy locks eyes with Clarke and then she knows.

She finally realises that Bellamy Blake won't ever let her go. Even when she hates him for it.

What they have is stronger than any guilt. It's love but Clarke just doesn't know it yet.

She will though, when she needs it the most and expect it the least.

He will be her saviour.

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews and constructive comments are most welcome. 
> 
> Thank you


End file.
